


Hello, My Name is Castiel, I’m the Angel Sent by Heaven

by C4t1l1n4



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends, Father-Son Relationship, For Hank and Connor, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Slash, Sassy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vampires, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, and tired from writing, but dean loves cas too, connor and cas become friends, low key - Freeform, obviously, sorry - Freeform, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Dean and Cas are after a pack of Vampires in Michigan and run across a certain human android police duo.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Hello, My Name is Castiel, I’m the Angel Sent by Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buzbuz9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzbuz9/gifts).



> I finally watched a DBH playthrough and was talking about how hard it was to find a DBH x SPN Crossover Fic so I wrote one myself.
> 
> I've never written DBH before so sorry if they're OOC

“There’s a case in Detroit,” Sam calls as Dean trudges in for his cup of morning coffee and it’s exactly something he didn’t want to hear. 

“We just got back!” Dean whines lowly, but loud enough that Sam can hear it, echoing from the kitchen to where he sits at the table. 

“It’s a vamp case, probably a pack of them, killed 5 people in the past 2 days.”

“And?” Dean asks, switching off the coffee maker and trudging over to where his brother sits, huddled over his laptop. “You’re holding back. What’s the catch?” 

Sam sighs, “They’ve already sent some police officers to investigate.”

Dean plops down in a chair with a frustrated huff. That means they’ll have to avoid actual law enforcement, deal with extra liabilities, and keep an eye out for more easy targets. “Great.” He pauses, taking a sip of his coffee. “Give me… 20 minutes. And then I’ll go. You stay here and watch the kid.”

Sam nods. “You’re gonna want to grab Cas, you’re gonna need his help for this one.”

——  
14 hours and one sleazy motel room later, they find themselves in Michigan, looking for a place to park. Most of the ride they’ve been debating back in forth on whether they should go to the police directly or try to complete the case under the radar, but it seems the decision is made for them. 

They start to head towards the site of the most recent murder when they’re stopped by a scruffy-looking older man. “What do you think you’re doing here?” He barks, and they stop. 

Dean gives the man a once over, unimpressed. “We’re FBI.” He explains, giving the normal spiel introducing himself and Cas, holding up his badge. 

The other man squints, equally unimpressed and grunts out “You’re no feds I’ve seen before,” but motions with his hand for them to follow him past the yellow tape and into the rotting house. 

“I don’t know what more you could find than what we did already, but you’re welcome to it.” He motions over to a dark-haired man, who is standing still, back turned. “That’s my partner, Connor.” The man turns around at his name, eyes glancing over to the older man before turning his focus on where the duo lingers near the door. “Connor, these guys are some Feds, probably sent over to kick us from this case.” The man says it like it’s entirely ridiculous.

Connor furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Lieutenant, these men aren’t FBI.” 

Everyone in the room immediately tenses. 

“I knew something was off about you,” the lieutenant says at the exact same time Dean demands “How did you know that?!”

He draws his gun and Cas allows his angel blade to slide into his hand. 

“And he,” Connor motions to Cas “isn’t human.”

“He’s an android?”

“No, he’s not like anything I’ve seen before.”

“Alright, can someone just explain what’s going on?” Dean demands. 

“Oh, you feel so secure playing nice with a gun in your hand, don’t ya Mr. Fake FBI.” The lieutenant snarls, but Connor speaks up. 

“Hello. My name is Connor, I’m an android. This is Lieutenant Hank Anderson. We work for the Detroit Police Department.” The android stares back at them expectantly.

Dean lowers his gun, exchanging a glance with the angel. “I’m Dean Winchester. We… uh… hunt supernatural creatures. We believe that there’s a vampire nest around here somewhere and that’s what has been killing people the past couple days.” 

Hank looks at them like he thinks they’re insane. 

“They’re telling the truth, Lieutenant,” Connor affirms. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Hank turns to face Connor and slumps a bit when Connor shakes his head. “What about the other one? If he’s non-human, then what is he?” 

“I’m an angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel.”

“I’m too sober for this.” Hank moans and Dean snorts, almost like he agrees. “Ok, so let’s say I believe you - because Connor says you’re telling the truth so you must be - ...vampires?”

“Vampires are creatures that drink blood to live, I’ve found plenty of human lore about them,” Connor informs helpfully. Dean rolls his eyes.

“So why are they going after androids?” Hank directs the question to the hunters. 

“What do you mean?” Cas questions in return. 

The pairs start to drift towards each other as they discuss, begrudgingly realizing that they’re gonna be working together, whether they like it or not. 

“Androids are fueled by Thirium, not blood. What use does a blood-sucking vampire have for that?”

“Maybe it didn’t realize.” Connor posits. “Many androids are taking out their LEDs and dressing and acting more human, especially after the revolution. These hunters didn’t realize that I was an android or even know we existed.” He pointed out. 

“So it just killed them once it realized they were useless, to leave no witnesses,” Cas concluded. 

Dean shrugs. “Make sense.” 

“How do we kill one: stake to the heart?”

“Despite what Buffy the vampire slayer would have you believe, you have to cut their head off,” Dean informs. “Luckily, we have some tools for that.” 

“We need to find where they are hiding and form a plan of attack first.” Cas reminds, ever the soldier. 

“Any abandoned structures? Places that they could squat easily without being discovered?” 

Hank snorts. “You mean, nearly anywhere around here. We’re not exactly on the nice side of town.”

“Based on all the locations of the attacks, there are only a few places that fall in the middle. That should significantly reduce our area to search.” Connor spouts.

——  
When they arrive, pulling aside in some decrepit, old neighborhood, Dean immediately hops out of the car to go talk with Hank. Cas waits patiently by the car, watching him go. He’s surprised to find Connor walking up to him, settling himself rigidly into the space next to the angel. 

The pair watch their respective humans talk for a bit before the silence is broken. “Humans are interesting, aren’t they?”

Cas looks over at him, takes in his circling LED, watching it cycle blue, before responding. “Yes. Yes, they are.” He says it with something akin to fondness in his voice, his gaze drifting over to Dean again. “Incredibly resilient, but incredibly stupid.” 

Connor nods, “The lieutenant is the same way. He yells at me for doing things that get me hurt, even if he’d do the exact same thing.”

Cas laughs, something swelling up in his chest. “Dean does that too.”

“What’s it like being in love with one?” The android asks bluntly, catching Cas off guard. 

“What do you mean?” Cas shoots back, his voice faltering with something like denial. 

“I thought- I must’ve read the signs wrong. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Castiel.”

“No, you’re right,” Cas admits. “It’s… It’s tough, but it’s worth it, I think.”

Connor nods like he understands. “Don’t tell Hank I said this - he’ll get embarrassed - but he’s like my dad.”

“I won’t if you don’t tell Dean what I said.” 

“Promise,” Connor says sincerely, holding out his pinky. 

Cas smiles, suddenly reminded of Jack, whose safely back at the bunker with Sam. “Promise.” 

“If you two are done flirting, we have some vamps to kill,” Dean calls teasingly, and Connor shoots Cas something that can only be described as a knowing look. 

Cas nudges the android lightly, in what he understands to be a playful way, watching the android’s light cycle blue as he barks out a laugh. Dean and Hank are armed with machetes and Cas gives Connor the one he was holding, resorting to his angel blade instead. They approach the building together, Cas and Dean leading the way, knocking down the door, weapons at the ready.

——  
There are more than they thought. 

They’re outnumbered, even with four people and one of them gets the drop on Connor. It seems disappointed that his blood runs blue and hisses out something that vaguely resembles “Fucking androids” before it resorts to tearing him apart instead. 

It’s Hank cry of “Connor!” that gets everyone’s attention and has Cas at his side, ridding the vampire of its head before anyone else can blink twice. It wasn’t quite fast enough, however, as Connor sits there, leaning up against the wall, missing the lower part of his left arm and a chunk out of the junction of his neck, his leg squished. Cas presses two fingers against the android’s forehead, dismayed that nothing happened. His heart drops as he watches Connor's LED cycle yellow. 

Cas is promptly shoved out of the way, stumbling back next to Dean as Hank drops himself to the android’s side. “You gonna be okay, kid? Give me a system analysis.”

“I am going to need some replacement parts and something to stop the leak until then, but if you still have some Thirium in your car, it should be enough.”

Hank huffs out a sigh of relief, letting his head fall forward. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Connor.” 

“I would sure hope not, considering the great lengths I’ve gone through to keep you alive.” Connor teases, earning himself a soft huff of laughter from Hank and a snort from Dean across the room. 

“Can you walk?” Hank asks, getting to his feet. Connor nods and starts to stand as well, but doesn’t make it that far before crumpling. 

“It appears my leg is more damaged than I thought.” 

Cas is at the android’s side again, frowning slightly as the LED cycles from the yellow to a bright red as the angel helps him to his feet. They try to take a few steps, Hank and Dean hovering nearby, but it’s obvious that it causes Connor too much pain, so Cas resorts to scooping up the android into his arms like he weighs nothing. 

They make it out to Hank’s car, settling Connor on the trunk as Hank digs around for some bags of Thirium. They stand around and talk as Connor drinks three bottles of it, and Cas takes relief in watching the colors cycle down to blue again. 

“As long as I get some replacement parts soon,” Connor informs, “I think I will be alright.” 

“The nearest android repair store isn’t far,” Hank reassures. “The two of you should get out of here before you cause us any more trouble.” 

Dean rubs the back of his neck guiltily but Connor just smiles at them. “He means well,” They watch as Hank storms to a nearby trashcan, throwing away the empty bottles. “He’s just worried. The sooner I get fixed, the better he’ll feel. But you should get going. We’ll deal with it from here.” 

They help Connor into the passenger seat of the car and Dean wanders over to say something to Hank before heading over to Baby. Cas lingers a little while longer. “If you ever need us again,” He hands the android a business card. “Here’s our numbers.” 

Connor takes one look at the card, blinks a few times, and hands it back. “Good luck with your human.” He says sincerely as Cas pockets the card once more. 

Cas's gaze flickers between Dean and Hank before landing on Connor once more. “You too."

He gives the android a genuine smile and then shuts the car door and walks away, joining Dean in the Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if this was what you were looking for, but hope you liked it


End file.
